oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Joeythehedgeroach
Questions Question: For what to edit a video game on the wiki? Your answer: The game player that everyone will play in another wiki. Question: Oggy isn't a villain. Tell me why you edit Oggy a villain? Your answer: I lie on this wikia because he is the proganist cat in the show. Q: Joey, Marky and Dee Dee isn't a hero. Tell me why you edit them heroes? A: I do not agree on this wikia because they are annoying roaches in the show. Q: Who are Marine,Xynox,James and others? A: I WILL HELP YOU TO PUT THEM IN video game master wikia. Q: What do your edit coming from? A: Oggy and the cockroaches video game master Q: Who is Gandalf ? Please mention the user of Gandalf A: My friend and do you want to give messages to him and it is okay if you want to poop. kayli (talk) 04:39, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Chat mode Wendy: Whos Your username? (Example: User:Megalonix215) Me: User:Joeythehedgeroach Wendy: Who is Josh Hunter Me: Our enemies Wendy: What is your favorite character in Oggy and the Cockroaches? Me: Oggy and Joey Wendy: Which are your favorite show? Me: Ben 10, Space Goofs, Ratz, Oggy and the Cockroaches. But my favorite show is High School Musical. Wendy: My favorite show is Oggy and the Cockroaches. Sometimes, I also watch Ben 10 Omniverse. You like watch too? Me: Yes Wendy: I will leave in 6 years. kayli (talk) 03:35, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Wendy: What is your address? Me: New York the big park that I live in. kayli (talk) 07:16, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Wendy: Sorry, I don't like High School Musical but I like Glee Me: How about you can go and meet me in GoAnimate and make movies. Is that a great idea? Wendy: No, I don't know it kayli (talk) 00:27, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Wendy: Hey, Do you have facebook? Me: Yes, but I do and someone maybe break my account on Facebook. It is not my fault. Wendy: Tell me what is your account? My account is Morgan Ashley Grove Me: My account is Rebecca Michael and i have sonic style and rss sign. Wendy: Maybe I can't find your account. Are you find my account too? Me: Maybe? Wendy: Sorry Rebecca, You don't understand that my language at Facebook Me: OKAY Wendy I will not say about this guy at all!! ^.^ Wendy: Stop saying about User:ReaperOfThePage because he ambushed you but only edit as spammer Wendy: Let's chat in Mario Wiki if you want. Which wiki that you want to chat with me? Me: Yes, if you like to. Wendy: Follow me, I will give you some message at Mario Wiki Me: Okay, you will be my great friend forever. Wendy: You can enter the chat mod first at Mario Wiki kayli (talk) 00:48, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Helping of edit infobox and post I will help you to fix the picture correctly but I will post your art because this is your art. Your art from webcam? kayli (talk) 04:39, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Hello Rebecca this is the ReaperOfThePage and SpamBot123 and we hate you. I'm someone in USA. About Wookiepedia Wendy: Why you change your avatar? Me: Because I want the Star Wars style. Wendy: Do you like Star Wars? Me: Yes. Wendy: Why you like it? Me: Because I have seen it and then it was awesome. Wendy: Star Wars has a wiki too Me: Maybe. Wendy: The name of wiki is Wookiepedia, the Star Wars Wiki Me: Are you sue. Wendy: Wookiepedia is a wiki that was started on March 4, 2005, and strives to be the premier source of information on all aspects of the Star Wars universe. This includes information from the Star Wars films and Expanded Universe, as well as information of value to fans. The Star Wars wiki is inspired by Wikipedia, but can expand on Star Wars information in greater detail and with more freedom than Wikipedia. Wookieepedia was founded when Wikipedia users began to complain of the overabundance of minutiae related to Star Wars that began appearing on Wikipedia. Since then, it has expanded to become one of the largest wikis on the Internet. As a fan-created encyclopedia, Wookieepedia is not intended to be aprimary source, nor is it a replacement for the Databank, theEncyclopedia, or any other official source. Rather, it serves as a fan effort to summarize all aspects of the Star Wars universe in the best way possible, while pointing the reader to the respective official sources. Me: Oh really? Wendy: The founder of Wookiepedia is Steven Greenwood Me: Is it. He is so famous for Star Wars. Twitter Wendy: Do you have Twitter? Me: Yes. My name on Twitter is Rebecca J. Michael Wendy: Maybe I search to you there's no your name. You must to tell me what's you Twitter. When you come for edit , You tell on your box that you had a Twitter. Why you delete it? Because I want to know Me: But there is my name of course. Merry Christmas Wendy Marvelle!! Kylie: It's me Wendy, Please call me Kylie. Kylie is one of my real name. My Twitter is @virnayyaaimeenu How about you? I want to follow you. Me: Yes Catscratch Q: Do you know Catscratch? A: No! I don't know Catscratch. Q: I know Catscratch. This is the picture of Catscratch kayli (talk) 10:33, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Question 2 Q: Arranging from carachter 1-8 depending on the actual number of your favorite main characters? A: I have arragining characters. 1. Joey 2. Oggy 3. Monica 4. Olivia 5. Marky 6. Dee Dee 7. Jack 8. Bob